


Mergers & Acquisitions

by TheHeathenSlave



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coercion, F/M, Manipulation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeathenSlave/pseuds/TheHeathenSlave
Summary: Olivia is bothered by a rival company to Godfrey Industries once they open a headquarters in the United States, the only problem is that the owner doesn't want to sell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe fan fiction for Hemlock Grove. It pretty much diverges from the end of season one. Pretty much Roman becomes an Upir but does not turn against his mother and they end up running the company together, mostly. Roman kind of just does what he wants and thinks he's in charge while Olivia is playing puppet master behind the scenes as usual. It's also a few years after season one which would set Roman's age around 24 or 24 or something a bit older than whatever he was in season two which I don't think was that old. The story contains original characters as well and a few different pairings and it will get pretty dark so be advised in advance.

She was pissed that this woman would not lay off trying to acquire her company and she'd done everything possible to avoid getting involved herself but it was getting down to a point where she was going to have no choice but take a bit of a break from her actual job to travel to some crappy town in Pennsylvania to have a word with this woman. It didn't seem like the professional approach was doing much good and her CEO was at her throat all the time about how annoying these people were. Leila figured the best thing she could do was go to the woman, in person, and explain to her why the company was not for sale and would never be for sale. She thought that if she could appeal to the woman's sentimental side then she'd understand and stop trying push for this so hard. 

After filing for some time off at her job, and applying for vacation time, she planned the trip to the oddly named city, Hemlock Grove. Small town, which was not a very good sign already. She was going to be heading into rednecks and hicks. She didn't understand why a woman with a company worth billions would choose to remain in such a small place. She was in a big city herself and couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Then again, with how much this woman thought she was just entitled to take this company right from under them, maybe she liked the power. She wanted to play God. Rule over everyone else in the town like a damn queen which probably wasn't very hard with the money that she had. It also meant she probably didn't have a sense of decency or a sentimental side either. Fuck. This was not going to be fun. 

Eventually, the day arrived and she hopped a flight and picked up her rental car then drove into town to stay in a small cabin she'd rented. This was place was in the middle of nowhere, and though she did hunt, hike, and camp for fun and relaxation she still didn't feel right in this place. Something was off. Not that she could put her finger on what, but it just was.  Maybe it was how everyone looked at her because she was such a city girl, or whatever. Then again, she always got looks like that, especially when she dressed as an FBI agent. She settled and unpacked her stuff, which didn't take long because she was only going to be there for a few days, a week at most, and hooked her computer up to the free wi-fi to call Rika. 

"Do you have any idea what time it is in Japan?" Rika snapped at her. 

"Yes," Leila said, "But I have to see this woman first thing in the morning and you need to tell me about her." 

"Look her up online she has her own Wikipedia page," Rika yawned. She hadn't even turned the lights on over at her end so Leila could barely see her other than the light from the screen on her phone. 

"You've actually talked to her. Wikipedia isn't going to tell me jack shit." Leila said and reached for the pack of cigarettes she'd set next to the computer on the coffee table. 

"I don't know she's a huge self-entitled bitch but almost not because she has a British accent." Rika said, "She does this weird thing where it sounds like she's complimenting you but she's actually insulting you and I think she's kind of a bit racist." 

"Are you saying that because she's actually racist or because you don't like her?" Leila asked.

"A bit of both," Rika laughed, "I think the racism part came out after I was mean to her so maybe I deserved it a bit I dunno, she's not fun to deal with if that's what you mean but she's stunningly attractive like damn." 

"And you learned this all from phone conversations?" Leila asked and lit her cigarette. 

"Did a few video conference calls, made it seem all official and shit like I gave a damn and was actually entertaining her stupid offers, I thought that if I got a bunch of people together and we all pretended to pay attention to what she had to say then ultimately decide against selling she'd get the picture but she's not getting the picture," Rika said. "We are opening that new headquarters in New York come hell or high water, I worked too hard for this." 

"I know," Leila said, "How much of a rival company are you to her anyway?" 

"Only kind of slightly," Rika said, "I've heard of them before, in the industry not her specifically, we only deal with some of the same stuff they do but we wouldn't or shouldn't be a threat to them so I have no actual clue what crawled up her ass and died over this." 

"Maybe she just wants a monopoly," Leila said. 

"Well she's getting one over my dead body," Rika replied. "Oh, right she's also very well bred and fancy and shit and seems to appreciate that in other people. Show up there in something designer, wear some good jewelry, make yourself look like the trust fund bitch you are. She's superficial as fuck." 

"Great, one of those people," Leila muttered though at least she had experience with dealing with other snobs considering the lifestyle she grew up in before taking on a normal job with normal people (which she greatly preferred anyway). "Is my company worth more than hers or is she actually making a substantial offer?" 

"She's making an offer that's more than fair, generous even, but you said-" 

"I'm not selling, Rika." Leila reassured her, "I'm asking so I have an idea of what type of money she has so I know how to conduct myself. That's it, I promise." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yes, you know money means nothing to me anyway." Leila said, "Maybe to other people it does, maybe to her it does, but it's not going to win me over, when has it ever?" 

"Good point," Rika said, "Can I please go back to sleep now?" 

"Yeah yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow then. At a reasonable time." Leila said. 

"Right, goodnight." She hung up and Leila did too. This was not going to be fun and she was thinking she was going to need a drink to help her get to sleep, or five. 

* * *

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, Leila got ready to leave. She looked up the address again to make sure she had the right one. It wasn't exactly a public address but at the same time, she was positive that even if she didn't have it, someone in this small town would know what house belonged to the Godfreys. Rika had passed it along to her and this was an entirely unplanned visit, Olivia didn't know she had any intention of coming and she wanted it that way. She didn't want this woman to have any time to prepare any sort of statements or whatever in order to try to pull some sort of manipulation. Plus, her reactions would be more genuine, less rehearsed as she wouldn't have had time to practice anything in her responses. That seemed to be the best way to do it. 

Leila worked for the FBI and was a forensic psychiatrist. She wrote profiles, that was the bulk of her job. Even though the area she worked in was sex crimes, a lot of things in that area of work were universal. Especially expressions and body language. She'd interrogated her fair share of suspects and she'd talked to her fair share of victims and witnesses. She was good at her job because she could read people, their tone, intentions, and body language. If she wanted to figure out what this woman wanted she'd need it to be as natural and spontaneous as possible. It was the same with any case she was working on. The more time a person had to plan out their alibi or whatever fake story they were going to tell the FBI, the better they were at it. Of course, some people were just pure psychopaths and had no moral compass at all and Leila was already starting to fear that this woman was the latter. 

She pulled up to the large house and stopped in the driveway. It was a very nice estate. Bigger than the one she grew up in herself. She maintained ownership of the estate but rarely stayed there if she didn't have to. There were too many painful memories and considering how things had ended with her and her parents before they died, she found it hard to go back there and spend a reasonable amount of time there without feeling terribly guilty about it. She preferred her penthouse in Manhattan anyway. She walked to the door and knocked on it then waited. Very surprisingly, a young man answered. A very tall young man with intense eyes, in a nice suit. Designer suit. He was incredibly attractive too, and for a moment she was at a loss for words. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, breaking the weird silence that had overcome them. She was at least ten years older than this guy she should not have been thinking half the things she already was. 

"Yes, hi, I'm Leila Dawson I'm the owner of DTI and I'm here to see Olivia Godfrey, is she available?" Leila asked, using her nicest tone and friendliest smile. 

"Is she expecting you?" The guy asked sounding instantly irritated with her, she couldn't tell if he actually was or that was just his default voice. 

"No but she keeps trying to buy my company and I want to tell her, in person, why that's not going to happen." Leila said, "So if she is here-" 

"Your company?" The guy interrupted. 

"Yes, I'm sorry who are you again?" Leila asked already getting creepy vibes from this guy even if he was very good looking. 

"Roman Godfrey." He said, "How did you not know that if we are trying to buy your company?" 

"I'm not the CEO I just own it and have majority control I don't run it." Leila said, "Kind of try to stay out of these things unless I'm forced to get involved." 

"To be honest with you, I'm not even sure why she wants it so badly. It's not a threat to us." He said. 

"Yeah, I know," Leila said. 

"Good, maybe you can talk some sense into her because the last thing I need is to pour a couple billion dollars into this and risk taking a loss." He said and motioned for her to come in, "Can I get you a drink?" Leila checked her watch, it wasn't even noon. Then she remembered that in the rich people world of business everyone had alcohol all the time, she wasn't interested though. At least not in something like that. 

"Mineral water would be nice or...something." She said trying to make it sound pretentious so she could fit in and relate to this asshole. He nodded and she followed him to the lounge. She took a seat and looked around. The place seemed terribly old-fashioned, outdated. Weird that anyone with their type of money would live like this. She knew that a lot of old money type people would but he was definitely very young and Olivia, well, she didn't have an age on that woman but she certainly wasn't 80 years old either. Roman brought her a glass bottle of water and set it down in front of her. 

"I'll go find her for you," he said and then headed out of there. She caught herself watching him leave just to see what his ass looked like then made herself stop. It was getting hot in there. She grabbed the water, opened it, and took a long drink. Even though she in no way believed in the supernatural, paranormal, witches, demons, vampires, or any other monsters, if there was any place she'd ever been that she would say was probably haunted or possessed it would have been this house. She didn't like how it made her feel. 

"Miss Dawson," A very nice voice came from behind her, female, definitely had a British accent. She turned and saw who was standing there. It definitely had to be Olivia with how she was holding herself and Roman was coming in right behind her. 

"Actually it's Doctor," She said standing up, "Mostly it's Agent I work for the FBI." 

"Do you?" Olivia asked, though she didn't sound as surprised as she should and Leila was pretty sure that this woman had already done her research in any case. Though it wasn't incredibly easy to find information on herself or her business if someone had money, connections, and resources they definitely could. "Well, I'm glad you stopped by, hope it wasn't too much trouble." 

"Not as much trouble as you are causing my CEO with your constant requests and near demands to acquire my company which is absolutely not for sale." Leila replied, "It never will be, maybe you'll have a chance when I die but that's nothing I would bank on if I were you." 

"I've offered more than a fair price, almost twice what it is worth." Olivia said, "I could just take it off of your hands and you could go back to playing cops and robbers like you seem to want. Far less stress, don't you think?" 

"Maybe, but it's not what my parents would have wanted." She said, "And I respect them. There is never going to be a deal, you cannot make an offer I will accept, and the harassment ends right now or I'll look into legal recourse to stop you." 

"A bank account doesn't equate to a mother's love you know," Olivia said. Leila glared at her and was about to come back with something equally as harsh when she heard Roman snort back what sounded like a laugh. It was very quick and nearly could have been mistaken for a cough but Leila caught the smile in his eyes as he brought his hand up to cover his face and mouth. Well, that answered a few questions. First off, Roman had to be her son, not her husband which Leila initially thought was a possibility. She should have done her homework too but she also hadn't been expecting to run into an ambush like this. The second thing it indicated was that this relationship he had with his mother was strained at best and he found her jab to be humorous maybe even hypocritical. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Looking around this place and at your son, I'd say you'd be an expert on that subject," Leila replied after another moment then got up and started to head for the door. As she was moving to pass Olivia, the woman grabbed her arm. 

"I will have that company come hell or high water," She whispered, her voice so cold and evil that Leila actually felt a chill run through her. Leila pulled her arm back and turned to face Olivia only then realizing how tall the woman was. Shit. Had she not been in heels she'd have been dwarfed by that size. As it was, the heels made her feel confident enough to continue standing her ground. "I always get what I want." 

"Not this time," Leila told her. "Thank you for the drink." She looked at Roman and started to head out of there intent on letting nothing stop her that time. As she got to her car, she opened the door and right as she was about to get in she heard Roman call her name. She paused and looked back at the entryway of the house. 

"Hey, can I just...buy you a drink or something?" Roman asked. 

"It's a bit early for me to be drinking," Leila said. 

"Lunch then, we can talk." He said. He looked desperate and she didn't know why if anything she thought he'd be upset that she'd talked to his mother that way but it didn't seem to be the case. If their relationship was that volitile then this may be the opening she'd need in order to get Olivia off of her back, or even find out what was really going on and why the hell the woman wanted to buy her company in the first place. She smiled and nodded. 

"Alright," She said, "Get in, you'd know better places to eat in this town than I would." He came towards her car to join her and she got in as well. She hoped this wouldn't end up being too big of a mistake. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leila is an OC but she was/is attached to the canon character of Mark Hoffman from the Saw Movies so that's a thing that's a part of her past. I realize this is weird but it'll all fit together and make sense eventually.

He directed her to a place just outside of Hemlock Grove in the adjacent city which she was much more comfortable with. He seemed to be as well, he walked with such an air of importance to him. It wasn't like it was completely unearned, he did run and own a very powerful and important company. She still wondered how much work he actually did compared to his mother. Either way, she didn't think his mother who he was still living with at his age was going to do anything but spoil him rotten and treat him like a prince so anyone in that kind of upbringing would think they were important whether they were or weren't. 

They entered the place and he flashed some money at the maitre'd then put it in his pocket before requesting some usual booth he had in the back. The man nodded and was very friendly about this before he grabbed two menus and they headed towards the booth. Leila had no idea why Roman felt the need to do this because it was lunch and though the place did have people it was in no way so busy that he needed to jam a hundred dollar bill into this guy's pocket to get some booth that he liked. It was empty anyway. If he was doing it to try to impress her it had failed, if anything it just irked her. She sat down and looked at the menu, great, it was mostly in French and she didn't understand half of that. 

"Thank you, for this." She said, "I appreciate finding some good food around here and it's not too far from where I'm staying."

"That town is a shithole," Roman said and got out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one up and took a drag. Leila glanced around. She was positive this entire restaurant was non-smoking and he was about to get his ass yelled at but no one said anything, not even the other guests. It was possible they were used to this, even if they were in what technically qualified as a city it wasn't a big one. It just had more stuff than she'd seen in Hemlock Grove. "Do you have any idea what she wants with you?" 

"Not a clue," She replied, "As I said I just own the company it was left to me when my parents died about ten years ago. I didn't want to run it. I appointed a board of trustees and all that then appointed a new CEO. They'd know how to run it better than me anyway I don't even have business training." As she watched his lips around the cigarette she found herself craving one as well but she wouldn't allow it because she was seriously trying to cut down to only a few a day but god did he make it seem so enticing, even sexy. She forced herself to look away from him. 

"Knowing my mother there's a reason, it might be a very stupid reason, or petty, but there is a reason." He said. "How did your parents die?" 

"Car accident. They were T-boned coming home from a charity dinner. Driver was drunk they said. This all happened in Japan and I was in New York so I don't know much." She said, "Mom was killed instantly and Dad lingered for a bit. Got a call right before I boarded my plane that he was dead." She explained. It had been long enough that this didn't bother her quite as much anymore to explain. The relationship between her and her parents had been very bad and the last time she'd spoken to them before that horrible night had ended in a fight. She had told her father she hated him and to stay out of her life. She'd thought there would always be time to apologize, to make amends, to go and visit, and it just never happened. The lack of closure had been life altering and it was only a few months after that she lost her husband. She'd nearly had a nervous breakdown. Oddly enough, her husband going missing like he had, was far more devastating than the loss of her parents because she'd been much more connected to him. 

"Sucks, my dad blew his brains out." He said then laughed weirdly, "Whatever, so you married?" 

"Huh?" She asked amazed at how casual he was about explaining what happened there, then jumping right to the marriage question. Maybe it wasn't odd, it could have happened when he was young and he only knew about it happening which wouldn't really make him emotionally attached. It was that or he was a psychopath like his mother. That was also very possible in her mind. "Yeah...no I mean I'm not married." Even though it had been ten years since that happened as well they never found a body and she'd had even less closure on that. At least with her parents, she'd had remains to bury and she was still convinced Mark would come back one day and everything would be okay again. It was stupid and as a psychiatrist, she knew it was detrimental to live in such denial but she did it anyway. 

"You don't sound too sure about that," He laughed, "He run off on you or something?" 

"Something..." Leila muttered, "He's legally dead to answer your question so-" 

"No body?" 

"No, there was no body but as far as the law is concerned he died and there was enough evidence to say that so they gave him a death certificate. No offence but this is really none of your business." Leila said. He leaned in from across the table and stared right at her. She felt her eyes catch his despite not really wanting to and she was unable to look away from him. 

"I think it is." He said, "How did they say he died." 

"They didn't." She replied surprised to hear herself talk because this was absolutely not something she wanted to explain but something was compelling her to say it anyway. "They thought that it would prevent panic if they told the public he was dead." 

"Who was he that-" Before he could continue the waiter came over and introduced herself starting to ramble on the daily specials and something about the fish or whatever. Leila blinked a few times, her head felt kind of fuzzy and she absolutely could not explain what had just happened. What he'd just asked her and gotten her to say was far beyond what she normally told anyone because that information had been buried and forgotten over a decade ago. He'd have been a young teenager back then, but possibly old enough to remember Mark and what he did so thank fuck she had not gotten to the point of spilling that information. 

"Yeah, I'll have the fish," Leila said after the waitress had stopped talking. She hadn't heard the vast majority of what the waitress had said but fish was healthy and she liked it and she wasn't really that hungry after whatever had just happened. She hoped he intended to avoid that line of questioning after he ordered a very rare steak. 

"Pescatarian?" Roman asked. 

"Me? No," She laughed, "Just not that hungry and fish is light, it also sounded good." 

"Why is all your shit in Japan?" Roman asked and she honestly felt like she was being interrogated here for some reason. Hadn't this started out as a friendly gesture or something like that? He didn't even want Olivia to buy her company, so what was with this? To be honest, she was starting to think something was wrong with him, socially. That had to be it. He was in his twenties and still lived with his mother. His social skills had to be completely fucked if this was his living situation. Mother as his only friend, his social life. With how his eyes kept moving to look at her breasts when he thought she wasn't paying attention...well, she couldn't fathom the kind of complexes he had from just observation. 

"I'm sorry but why are you interrogating me again?" She asked and reached for her glass of water. 

"What interrogating? This is what people do over lunch they talk and shit." He said and finished his cigarette before snuffing it out on a nearby plate. She nodded slowly. Alright, this was what he thought making a friend was. Interesting, and really sad. Typical of his type though, she'd known plenty of guys like him in high school, then, later on, rich young men who had no idea how to talk to women. She was very happy she'd gotten out of that life when she had and was only obligated to pay attention to it on occasion. 

"So this is all just-" 

"Friendly conversation, duh." He said like she was a complete idiot. Well, at least he thought he was being friendly, though she'd hate to see him when he was actively being mean or instigating because it had to be a thousand times worse. 

"Okay," She said, "Well my parents moved there when I was young and that's where their business happens to be." 

"And you want to open a headquarters here?" 

"My CEO does, we are expanding. We've already opened one in London so New York seemed like the next best step." She said. 

"I thought your company was already international." He replied. 

"It is and it isn't, we do supply some things to different areas of the world but not everywhere. Recently we started to supply stuff to the states and as more and more demand came in, well it only made sense to open an actual headquarters here, distribution, manufacturing, things like that." She said. 

"Who's going to run it?" 

"You mean who will be the CEO?" She asked. 

"Yeah," 

"That hasn't been decided yet I mean we've barely even started on construction for the building," She laughed, "When the time comes there will be an announcement." 

"How do I send you my resume?" he asked. 

"You want to be CEO? Of the company your mother hates and is trying to buy out from under me? Look, Roman, I'm sure you're a nice guy and everything but I don't want to-" 

"You think I can't do it." He said. 

"That's not what I said." 

"I'm not some pretty boy asshole that they just trot out to show people, I do actual work you know." He insisted. 

"Roman," 

"I can run your company and I can make it better than hers because I know all of her secrets you will not get a better offer than this." He said. She wasn't sure why he was even offering or why he'd want to do this. Right now, it was abundantly clear that his mother was holding his hand when it came to matters at his own company. Maybe he did do some things, maybe there was actual important work involved but she couldn't really believe that given the situation. What she could believe was he was led to think his opinion was important and he was given people to order around but at the end of the day Olivia had the last work. It didn't matter one bit what Roman did or how he behaved because his mother was always there to clean up after him. 

"You're going to have to take this up with my CEO I don't hire anyone nor would I be appointing the CEO she would, I have to give final approval but I trust her decision and whatever the pool has in it now, you're going to be up against some very stiff competition so is this really something you want to get into?" Leila asked him trying to be as nice about it as possible. If she flat out told him she thought he was a pretty boy asshole even though he didn't think he was, this was going to end in a huge violent shouting match and she was trying to avoid that. She also didn't see, at all, how this would help get his mother off of his back and if anything she was worried he'd become CEO only to try to undermine Rika and buy everything. Or ruin what DTI was at the direction of his mother. All of these fears would be unfounded accusations and she didn't want to deal with it so the best option was to pass him off to Rika and tell Rika to absolutely not hire him. 

"How do I get in touch with her then?" Roman asked. Leila reached into her pocket and got out her own business card, the one she had for DTI stuff not the one she had for the FBI, none of which she brought with her in the first place. She started to try to find a pen in her pocket when he pulled one from his and held it out to her. She thanked him and turned the card over then wrote a number on the back of it. Not Rika's private number it seemed like he'd be a creeper if he had that but she wrote Rika's American business contact number. She'd be in the states a lot in the future trying to put this all together so she'd already gotten a cell phone with a local number. 

"Her name is Rika Takashi," Leila said and held the card out to him, "Give her a call at that number and I'm sure her assistant will set you up with something, or tell you how to send your resume." He took the card and looked at it before slipping it into his pocket. 

"I know what you are thinking," He said and took her hand in his gently, his tone softening quite a bit and his voice starting to actually soothe her instead of rile her up, "I don't want to destroy you I want to destroy her. She doesn't own me, I'm not just some trophy boy, if you let me do this, or Rika does, I'll ruin her better than you guys ever could on your own." She didn't know why but she believed him, suddenly. Maybe it was the way he spoke, maybe it was the look in his eye, maybe it was the fact that his body language had suddenly started to denote a 'nothing to hide' honest posture than it had before. Whatever the case, he seemed very serious about destroying his mother. She recalled the snorting laughter when Olivia had said something about how money didn't equate to a mother's love and could see that maybe, just maybe, he really did hate her enough to give this an honest attempt. 

"I believe you," she said after another moment, "But I will not be choosing the CEO and I don't even know what Rika is looking for. You're young too, so you have to be aware-" 

"I know." He said, "I know my chances are lower because of that and I know you don't believe I'm anything other than a pretty face with nothing to show for it, that I had everything handed to me and I have no fucking idea how to run a business but I do. I do and I'll prove it to you, and her. Got it?" 

"Yeah sure, go ahead and try, I'm certainly not going to stop you." She said. It was pointless to try to stop him and she did believe he deserved a fair chance even if he also didn't stand a chance. There wasn't anything to lose for him she supposed. She was still going to mention all of this to Rika even if she knew Rika was certainly smart enough to watch out for this kind of thing on her own. At least it was entirely out of her hands so if he was going to get pissed off and go psychotic on anyone it wasn't going to be her and Rika could more than handle herself given the weird connections to shady people she seemed to have going on back in Japan. 

* * *

By the end of lunch, things had gotten considerably better between them. Roman had seemed to lighten up a bit and they had started to discuss a lot of random things. They didn't really have much in common other than the fact that they were both exceedingly wealthy and in some bizarre way Roman didn't even seem to want that. Well, he kind of did, she began to think he liked the power more than the money but the money was what created the power so he had some understanding that he needed one to have the other, which made sense. He was much younger than her though so the idea she was finding him charming enough that this was beginning to feel like a date somewhat bothered her. Though she wasn't old enough to be his mother she was really pushing it there because they were a good 12 years apart in age and she knew she shouldn't be entertaining ideas of a sexual nature with him. 

"Well, I think we've taken up enough time here," Leila said and put her napkin on her plate. "They probably want to use this booth unless you wanted to stay for dinner too." 

"No, I'll need to get back so I can have my ass handed to me for taking you out to lunch in the first place." He said and put some money on the table, more than enough to cover the cost of lunch and the fact that he'd been smoking in there as well. "I'll need a ride back, you know." 

"Where do you want to go? Your house?" 

"Do I have a choice?" He asked. She got up and headed out to her car with him. When they got in she started it up and looked over at him. 

"You are an interesting guy, you know." She said. 

"Of course I know that but it seems a lot of people have yet to figure it out themselves." He laughed. She smiled and pulled out of there, headed back for Hemlock Grove. She hadn't learned anything significant about Olivia, at least nothing she could use against the woman. She had learned, in various subtle ways that Roman was certainly unaware of, that he had a huge Oedipus complex. Which didn't at all surprise her. If she had to guess before she even had that lunch with him she'd have said that was one of his many issues. The way he spoke about her was so weird, like he hated her, loved her, and was even attracted to her. It wasn't anything he said directly, more his body language and tone. A lot of the conversation ended up being about her as well, even if she'd started to avoid Olivia as a topic just to see how long it would take him to bring her back up. 

"I'll be here for a few more days because I really need to make sure your mother gets the message." Leila said, "I can't have her harassing my CEO and my staff because she thinks she's entitled to my business. If you had to suggest something what would it be?" 

"I'd suggest looking into how your parents died." He said. 

"Excuse me?" She asked. 

"You'll find something weird about it, I guarantee it." He added. 

"What are you trying to-" 

"Don't make me say more than that." He growled his voice getting so cold that she felt a shiver run through her. She nodded and went back to paying attention to the road. She'd never even thought to look into it because it had seemed so cut and dry. Nothing out of the ordinary. They'd been in the city, it was a drunk driver, all the police reports had checked out, witness accounts, even the accident report forensics. She'd declined any sort of autopsy for her parents it had just been a tragic accident, or so she thought. Right now, he was making her think that something else was going on and even though on any other day from any other person she might have laughed at the absurdity of that notion she could do nothing but take that tone of voice as gravely serious. 

"Okay," She whispered and turned on some music trying to lighten the mood a bit. He didn't say anything to her the rest of the way back and even when she stopped by his house to drop him off he left with very little than a 'see you later' like he somehow knew she was going to find something when she looked into this and she'd be back to ask more questions. She didn't like this but as an FBI agent, an investigator, she didn't feel she had a choice now other than to check. Maybe he was just bullshitting her, but she knew that a heart full of dread wasn't going to allow her to get any peace until she found out for herself. Terrifyingly, deep down, she already knew she was about to learn something that she definitely wouldn't like. 


	3. Chapter 3

Once she was back at her cabin she immediately got to work on trying to figure out why Roman had said what he said and if there was actually something she had missed about her parents’ death. It had seemed pretty cut and dry at the time and even though she was distraught she had liked to think that she wasn’t so out of it that she wouldn’t have noticed there being a problem or something out of the ordinary. The problem was that it was ten years ago and even though some of the information was easily accessible to her the rest wouldn’t be. She’d have to make phone calls and talk to Japanese authorities as well as medical professionals and it would be a huge pain in her ass. The easier way to figure this out was to try to get Roman to tell her more but when she’d pushed him further for information he tensed up so badly she actually feared he might bite her.

She pulled up the few police reports she could easily access and looked them over. Nothing seemed wrong, even after closer examination. She got up to get herself a drink and forced herself to wait until a decent time to call Rika so she wouldn’t get yelled at again. Rika had actually been in Japan when all of this happened and Rika had a big mouth. She had a problem with stating obvious things that shouldn’t be said even in times or tragedy but either she’d known to keep her mouth shut back then or she hadn’t noticed anything either. It was time to ask. It wasn’t as if Rika lacked any ability to empathize with her. It was very possible Rika picked up on something and didn’t say it to spare her feelings. If that wasn’t the case she was going to have to go back to try to talk to Roman again, but she’d probably end up having to do that anyway considering the situation.

“Look who called at a decent hour this time, good for you,” Rika answered the phone.

“Ha ha.” Leila muttered, “I need you to tell me if you remember anything weird about my parents’ death.”

“Woah…that is…not what I was expecting.” Rika said, “Any news on this Olivia woman?”

“I don’t think she’s intent on letting us off the hook too easily.” Leila replied, “But that’s not important, her creepy ass son implied there might be something suspicious about their deaths.”

“Or he was just being creepy.” Rika said, “What’s his name again? Robert or something?”

“Roman,” Leila said, “Why?”

“Want to look him up. Anyway, with your parents I don’t know, I guess I can’t say I noticed anything suspicious but it also seemed to clean.” Rika said.

“What do you mean by that?” Leila asked.

“Your mother’s cause of death after basic examination because you denied an autopsy was broken neck.” Rika said, “Not something related to impact trauma or well, a number of other things that would have been more likely for her to die from given the situation. Not that it’s impossible but broken neck? It means her neck snapped instantly and she was instantly dead, your father didn’t die nearly as quick.”

“Rika-”

“I know this is hard for you to hear and relive but you can’t tell me that’s not weird, right? Seems like a hit, not an accident but there’s not near enough evidence to prove that other than I feel like it was a hit.” She replied, “Which I wasn’t going to ever say to you unless you directly asked me and you didn’t, well not until now.”

“Shit…” Leila muttered. “But how was it a hit? I mean there was a drunk driver he was arrested I even sued the company out of principal and wrongful death because I was stupid and spiteful. Trust me, that guy was not a hit man. Besides, there would be so much weird planning that needed to go into this. They’d have to know where my parents were, what direction they were headed, and then get to a deserted enough area at just the right time to smash into them. Are you actually suggesting that happened?”

“Are you suggesting it’s not possible?” Rika asked, “I mean it’s actually not even that outside of the realm of possibility. Your parents were public figures, they regularly attended charity dinners and other functions in the city. They regularly had to drive back to their estate outside of the city. There was a dead zone area before getting there, and if someone really wanted to establish a pattern of behavior with them they could.”

“Okay fine, I agree with that but why my mother? It seems like if what you’re saying is even accurate, she was the one they…whoever, wanted dead. More than my father.” She said and downed the rest of her drink, “And if Roman….”

“Well, that answers your question of who,” Rika said.

“Roman didn’t do this he would have been like 14 years  old.” Leila snapped.

“Not him, his mother,” Rika said. Leila could definitely believe that just with how Olivia had been acting but there was still no motive for her to do this. At least not a known motive. She was going to have to at least try to find that before walking around making accusations of such a serious nature and even if she could accuse Olivia there would have to be some serious evidence to take down a woman like her. She definitely could believe, with how Olivia looked at her and spoke to her that she was behind this, or might be. That woman unnerved her to a serious level. Before she could continue with that train of thought there was a knock at the door.

“Hang on, someone is at the door.” She said.

“Don’t hang up, you know, just in case they are there to finish the job,” Rika said. Leila rolled her eyes and headed for the door and slipped the phone into her back pocket without hanging it up. Even if she thought Rika was being kind of ridiculous she also thought she might have a point considering how late it was getting there. She was in the middle of nowhere in a cabin staying in a town that was basically rednecks and the Godfrey family. She opened the door to see Roman standing there and he pushed passed her letting himself in.

“Hello to you too I guess,” Leila said slowly as she watched him. He went right for the shelf that held all of her booze and pulled a bottle down.

“You were married to him,” He said, “I figured it out.”

“What?”

“Hoffman, Mark Hoffman, the Jigsaw apprentice.” He said, “I remember when all that shit went down pretty wicked right?” He poured himself a glass of good scotch. She didn’t like scotch herself but she did know what a good type of it was. Mostly because she was used to entertaining people who liked it and Mark had liked it.

“What gave you the right to-”

“It’s public information, just buried, but that doesn’t mean it’s not public.” He insisted. She glared at him. He had a point, it was all still technically public information but she had paid a lot of money to bury it. For the most part, it worked, and even if people searched her name in a casual internet query it didn’t come up, at least not that part of her life but if a person was intent on digging or knew what to look for eventually they’d find it. Apparently, it had only taken him a few hours.

“Fine, you know, good for you.” She sighed deciding that if she got angry it would be a reaction he wanted and she didn’t want to encourage him to do more things that upset her. It was best to end it like this, here and now.

“Did you know? Is that why you married him?” Roman asked.

“That’s absurd.” Leila laughed, “No I didn’t know, and as far as I can piece together the timeline of that relationship he started killing after we were married which you can see yourself based on well…what did you find first? The marriage certificate or the news articles?” She reached to her back pocket and casually slipped her phone out. Roman’s back was towards her as he was searching for something in the bar. She told Rika in Japanese she had to go and hung the phone up.

“What was that?” Roman asked turning back to look at her.

“Nothing,” She lied.

“Sounded like you were speaking Japanese or something.” He said.

“I did spend a good portion of my life there so you can’t be to surprised.” She replied. Her phone started to ring a moment later. It was Rika. She sent the car to voicemail then turned off her phone entirely and tossed it onto the couch.

“Didn’t need to answer that?”

“It wasn’t important.” she said, “So you came over here specifically to tell me you know I was married to a serial killer. What for?”

“I want to know what he was like.” Roman said and went to sit on the couch. He picked her phone up but she was right behind him and she snatched it out of his hands. This guy was a real pain in the ass. She was in no way a physical match for him either so trying to actually shove him out of there or intimidate him into leaving was going to be out of the question. She also didn’t really have grounds to call authorities on him and she didn’t want to deal with those people anyway because they were all very stupid, at least they seemed to be from the minor interactions she’d had with a few of the local cops.

“It’s not as interesting as you think.” She said. “I didn’t know he was killing anyone or part of that. He was on the case, the last person you think that would be doing that would be the lead detective on the case.”

“It’s also the best person to be doing it, you aren’t a very good FBI agent are you?”

“Occam’s Razor dictates that he would actually not be.” She said, “By which I mean, when you hear hoofbeats you don’t check for zebras you check for horses and it was already well known that John Kramer, the original Jigsaw, was recruiting people. Odds were more likely, he’d done that with one of his converts or whatever they started to call themselves. Mark, wasn’t a convert.”

“You seem to know an awful lot about this for someone who didn’t know anything before you married him.” He said.

“He wasn’t a killer when I married him.” She said, “What the fuck are you getting at? Are you trying to blackmail me? I work for the FBI you think they don’t know what the situation is? You think I wasn’t interrogated and cleared of all wrongdoing? It was ten years ago, Roman, you can’t use this information to get revenge or threaten me. The people who need to know it already know it.”

“I’m not going to blackmail you I have  money and I have more than enough willing parties to do kinky shit for me if I need that.” He said, “I am interested in this though, very interested. How did you feel when you found out he was a killer?”

“This is not any of your business Roman, please leave,” Leila said he grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes with that creepy ass gaze again the one that made her want to tell him everything he wanted to know.

“It is my business and you will tell me, everything.” He said.

“I knew he was a killer about halfway into it. He told me. He said he was being blackmailed because John Kramer had found out that he had copycatted him when he killed Seth Baxter. John told him that if he didn’t join him he’d turn him in. Mark didn’t want to ruin my life or my chances of becoming an FBI agent so he went along with it as long as possible. Then one night he vanished and I haven’t seen or heard from him since but he’s probably still alive.” She blurted out not being able to help herself. The moment she finished talking she put a hand over her mouth and headed for the door. She rested her hand on the doorknob and started to open it.

“Yeah, and how did you feel about fucking a serial killer?” Roman asked. She shook her head and actually bit into her own hand trying to prevent herself from talking about this, the last person she wanted to know about how this made her feel was Roman Godfrey. She didn’t even know why he wanted to hear this but if she had to guess it probably had something to do with him being a killer as well or else why would he even care, well, beyond morbid curiosity. He wasn’t even getting upset the more she said the more interested he got in what she was saying. He wanted to hear her say what she was about to say and couldn’t hold back any longer.

“I love it, it turned me on, he’d come home covered in blood and I’d fuck him or rather he’d fuck me…hard and it really got me off…” She breathed and looked at her hand which now had visible teeth marks and was bleeding, “GET THE FUCK OUT!”

“So you liked that?” He asked, “I mean to a point where some might even call it a fetish…wouldn’t you say? I don’t know doc, isn’t there a word for that?”

“Hybristophilia.” She said, “Yes I have that affliction…SHUT UP STOP IT AND JUST GO!”

“And why don’t you want me to know about this?” He asked and reached into his pocket. He got out a pack of cigarettes and removed one before lighting it, “Is it because of what you think about me?”

“No, absolutely not.” She said.

“What do you think about me, Leila?” He asked.

“FUCK! I FUCKING HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!” She yelled and stormed towards him she went to grab his hair but he put his hand up.

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He said, his voice so chilling all she could do was move her hand back and step away. “What do you think about me? What specifically do you think is wrong with me?”

“I think you’re a fucking egomaniac, a narcissist, you have an oedipus complex the size of Pluto and I wouldn’t be surprised if you were fucking your mother already, you have no sense of morals, decency, responsibility, you’re a spoiled fucking brat, you fit the profile of a rapist, a sexual sadist, and a serial killer. I wouldn’t be surprised if you were all three of those things.” She gasped and started to back up quickly. That wasn’t anything she should have ever said out loud to him but the words just kept coming out like vomit and there was no way to put them back in now. He laughed softly and turned to look at her.

“I love a woman who knows how to talk dirty,” He said and got to his feet. She had her gun with her, as an FBI agent she took it everywhere, but she hadn’t armed herself yet that day because she hadn’t felt there would be a need to so now it was just sitting uselessly up on her nightstand. She thought about running for it, either out the front door or up the stairs, but she didn’t think there was any way she was going to get passed him even if she moved as fast as possible. Not with how tall he was and how long his arms were.

“Roman,” She said softly, “I don’t know what’s going on here or what’s gotten into me but I am very sorry I said all of that just now.”

“No you aren’t,” He replied and took a drag from his cigarette as he started to approach her, “You’re not because it’s how you feel and I guess you expect me to be very angry but I’m not. Maybe normally I would be but this…serial killer fetish you have, now that’s interesting. I knew people like that existed but an FBI agent? Well…we are going to have a lot of fun now aren’t we?”

“Back the fuck away from me, now.” She ordered. He kept coming towards her though, it didn’t seem like the fact that she was an FBI agent was a deterrent here. Considering this guy could probably buy his way out of every problem he got into she didn’t see why it would be. She made a run for the door before changing her mind and heading for the stairs. She didn’t realize how close behind her he was until she was tackled to the floor and he was on top of her, pinning her down and pressing her face into the carpet. The next thing she was aware of was him biting into her neck like some kind of deranged vampire. She screamed.

There was a pounding on the door a few moments later. He pulled back from her and looked up. Then there was shouting. It sounded like whoever was out there was a man and needed help. This was probably the only thing that saved her from whatever Roman thought he was going to do. He grabbed her by the hair and leaned down, whispering into her ear that everything was fine and none of this just happened. Immediately her mind kind of blanked and the next thing she was aware of doing was answering the door, her neck still had traces of blood on it and she felt kind of dizzy but otherwise, things seemed normal, maybe.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah hi, my car broke down and I know I should have a phone but I don’t, this is the first place I came across.” The guy said. He was a shaggy guy, kind of small, long hair and scruffy beard. Fairly attractive but he also had some of that weird energy Roman had. She was about to answer him when his gaze switched to Roman who was standing behind her at that point. “On second thought,”

“No, come in Peter, it’s been a while and I think we need to have a talk,” Roman said. Leila didn’t know what the hell was going on here and suddenly her vision began to tunnel. A second later, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing she was aware of was waking up, on the couch, hearing two men shouting at each other about something. Sounded like someone ran off on the other one but it was such a damn loud mixture of angry voices she couldn’t really figure out what was going on, and her head hurt, it felt like she’d been drugged. She of all people would have known how that felt considering the fact that she was a doctor and an FBI agent, and wasn’t a stranger to being drugged. Not that it was common to happen to her but it had happened enough for her to remember what it felt like. She brought a hand up to her neck which stung, only to find blood there but no wound.

“Great, she’s awake now, are you happy?” Roman snapped.

“Yes, because she’s an FBI agent I’m just ecstatic ROMAN!” The other guy shouted. She vaguely remembered Roman saying his name was Peter or something. She groaned and started to get up when Roman shoved her back down, gently, and told her to stay there so he could get her some water.

“The hell is going on here?” She muttered.

“Roman is just a little upset because he hasn’t seen me in a few years,” Peter said.

“Upset? HA! Like I give a flying shit about you, Peter.” Roman insisted, coming back over to Leila and shoving a bottle of water towards her. She took it and opened it then drank a few sips not wanting to drink too fast and risk puking.

“Okay, what is this? A bad breakup or something?” Leila asked.

“Like I’d ever stick my dick in that trainwreck.” Roman said motioning angrily at Peter, “Why the fuck did you come back anyway?”

“Lynda is sick okay? And we can’t exactly…we don’t have insurance. You have money so if you’d just help it would be like nothing to you and everything to her.” Peter pointed out. Leila felt bad for this guy even if she barely knew who he was and half his story. The only reason she felt bad for him was the fact that whatever had driven them apart in the first place must have been awful if they were fighting like this now which meant he had to be very desperate and completely out of hope to come back and ask for money like this.

“I don’t owe you shit,” Roman said.

“It’s not for me, Roman, it’s for Lynda. I swear.” He said.

“Yeah well, I don’t owe her anything either. You both ran off together. I’m sorry she’s going to die.” He said sounding utterly indifferent to this. Peter snarled and made an attempt to lunge at Roman when Leila stood up and shoved him back. He growled again sounding far more like an animal than a human, either that or she was just feeling the after effects of the drug. She could have sworn his eyes turned yellow for a split second but she made herself believe it was all just some kind of hallucination.

“Peter, how much do you need?” Leila asked.

“Don’t help him, he’s Gypsy trash he doesn’t deserve your money.” Roman snapped at her.

“I’ll decide who deserves what of my own money thank you,” Leila said, “What kind of help do you need.”

“I…I can’t ask you for help I…you’re a stranger.” Peter said sounding a bit nervous at that point a hand going to the back of his neck to mess with his long hair.

“You’re more likely to get help out of me than that guy,” She said, “My company does stuff like this all the time it’s not a big deal we have a whole fund set aside for it.”

“You’d really do that?” He asked.

“Don’t help him,” Roman growled.

“Shut up you spoiled son of a bitch I don’t care what you think no one fucking cares they only pretend to because they are terrified of you but I’m not so shut up, sit down, and realize you aren’t the one in control here.” Leila snapped at him. The face Peter made after that, only for a split second, was no less than terrified but when Roman didn’t do anything other than sit down he looked a bit more relieved, at least for the moment. Leila started to wonder what kind of horrible nightmare she’d stumbled into just by coming to this insane little town. “If I’m going to do this I’ll have to do it officially, for tax and business purposes so I’ll need you to fill out some forms and review your case then pass it along to my CEO.”

“What business do you run…wait…who are you?” Peter asked.

“My name is Leila Dawson I own a business called DTI, it’s similar to Godfrey Industries I guess. They are trying to buy me out but the company isn’t for sale and that creepy weirdo wants to be the CEO of my New York office.” She said.

“I’m going to have to ask you to stop talking about me and to me that way, Leila,” Roman said in a voice so cold it nearly made her shiver. She moved away from him and looked around until she saw her phone on the table. She grabbed it and sent Rika a text requesting the paperwork for the medical charity and sponsorship forms. She had no idea where they were or how to get them but it was definitely something Rika would know.

“I would also suggest you stop talking to him that way,” Peter said after a moment.

“Why? What is he going to do? Kill me?” She asked then laughed at the absurdity of the thought and headed upstairs to her bedroom. Though she actually kind of did believe that Roman might kill her, part of her thought that maybe he was a bit too interested in the fact that she had been married to a serial killer and liked it. At least for now. He definitely wasn’t one to care too much about other people but if he found her interesting then she had a fighting chance to keep him interested until she could get her ass out of there and never see him again. As she was waiting for a text back there was a knock on her bedroom door. “Come in.”

“Hey,” Peter said as he poked his head in, “Look if you’re really going to do this for me I don’t know how to thank you other than to tell you to get away from Roman Godfrey as fast as you possibly can.”

“Why?” She asked and then went through her stuff looking for her pack of cigarettes. “He’s kind of creepy but I’ve dealt with far worse in my career.”

“Your career….” He paused, “Right he said you were also an FBI agent.”

“Not also, I never ran my business I’ve only ever been an FBI agent.” She said finally locating her cigarettes and getting one out of the pack. She tilted the pack towards him to offer one and he slid one out. She lit hers then tossed him her lighter, “I work in sex crimes, you think I don’t see a guy like him at least once a week?”

“Possibly see men resembling him, yes, I don’t doubt that,” Peter said then laughed almost nervously and lit his cigarette, “But he’s not…like a normal guy.”

“And what makes him not normal?” Leila asked. Peter took a drag from his cigarette then exhaled. He brought a hand up to his hair running his fingers through it. Starting to go into all sorts of nervous behavior like what he was about to say wasn’t going to be believed by her. She wasn’t unfamiliar with this type of body language. “If you think I’m not going to believe you-”

“You won’t,” He said. “You haven’t even tried to question why your neck is bleeding, or was.” He motioned to her skin. She blinked and suddenly remembered that she’d found blood there before. Turning towards the mirror over the dresser, she headed towards it and look at what little blood was left there. She suddenly remembered him biting her, right before she answered the door. The memory was weird because what she could recall was the bite and then suddenly being at the door not what happened between those two points in time.

“Are you going to tell me he’s a vampire?” She laughed softly, that was ridiculous. Vampires didn’t exist.

“Well-”

“Well, what? You really think that? You know there are several psychological things that could make him think that he’s a vampire but he’s not a vampire. They don’t exist.” She said and turned around to look at him again. “I know this was a bad break up between you and him or whatever but I promise you, whatever he threatened you with or said to you, he’s not a vampire. How could he walk in sunlight if that was the case?”

“He’s not that kind of vampire,” Peter muttered.

“Okay let’s say you aren’t lying,” She replied, “Why would you be telling me this? Why would it be helpful for me to know? And wouldn’t you be putting yourself in danger by revealing this to me because I would think that if vampires did exist they’d want to limit who knew about them.”

“Yeah I’m putting myself in danger alright but you are going to help my mother, save her life, I can’t just sit here and not save yours.” He said and he spoke so seriously that for a second she nearly believed him entirely. Though he had been nervous and pacing before, every moment after that denoted that he was being honest. Or at very least that he thought that he was being honest. He truly believed Roman Godfrey was a vampire, and whether he actually was or not wasn’t really the point anymore. Maybe he was just trying to tell her that Roman was dangerous which she was already well aware of.

“Peter,” She said taking a seat on the bed as she studied him. God did he look familiar and she didn’t know why. At all. He glanced over at her waiting for her to talk again. All she could do was stare at him trying to wrap her brain around where she might have seen him before or what she might have known him. Was he on some kind of FBI wanted list? Had she run into him in town before? Or in another town? Then she realized why she thought she knew him, he looked stunningly close to Mark. Insanely close. At least how Mark had looked when he was much younger. Over the years he’d aged and changed, like everyone did but when Mark was the age this guy was now, he was almost an exact clone of the man standing before her.

“Hello?” He asked snapping his fingers in front of her.

“Sorry uh…you look like someone I used to know is all, to a very uncanny level.” She said, “But he doesn’t have kids as far as I know, or any other family that I was-”

“As far as you know?” He asked, “Who is this guy?”

“It’s complicated.” She said, “My…late husband.”

“I look like your dead husband?” He asked then laughed like what she said was ridiculous and to be fair to him it kind of was, “You like them young or something?”

“No,” She snapped, “You look like him when he was like 25 or around that, not how he looked before…well he’s not even actually dead just missing for long enough and…like I said it’s complicated.”

“So he ran off on you and you…tell yourself he died?” Peter asked. She wanted to get upset because that was a rude thing to say to her but at the same time, she wasn’t being very helpful explaining this to him. She considered the relationship this guy had with Roman and then tried to figure out the odds of Roman blurting it out without her wanting anyone else to know or not and decided she couldn’t beat those odds.

“My husband was Mark Hoffman, the Jigsaw apprentice.” She said, “I’m only telling you because Roman already knows and I really can’t see a situation where he doesn’t start blurting it out to people.” She watched all the blood drain from Peter’s face and he kind of stumbled back until he found himself sitting in a chair across from her. She got up quickly, coming over to him to make sure he wasn’t going into shock, she didn’t think it was that big of a deal to be told you look like a younger version of a famous serial killer but not everyone reacted the same to everything. She reached to take his pulse and he grabbed her wrist.

“That is my father,” He told her seriously.

“Oh fuck you that’s not even funny right now.” She snapped at him pulling her hand away, “I was married to him for years, I think I’d know if-”

“You just fucking said he doesn’t have kids that you know of, didn’t you?” Peter insisted.

“Yeah well I was being…it was more like…mostly a joke. Like you just assume the guy you married doesn’t have kids if he doesn’t ever mention them to you.” She explained. He glared at her and cleared his throat.

“I didn’t know he was my father either, not until recently. He started showing up at my mom’s hospital room and at first, he wouldn’t tell me who he was or why he was there. Said he was a friend….whatever bullshit but finally, mom told me.” He said.

“What?” She asked, feeling tears come to her eyes, “He’s alive? You’ve talked to him?”

“Yes, why would I make that up?”

“BECAUSE YOU JUST MADE UP A WHOLE STORY ABOUT HOW ROMAN GODFREY IS A FUCKING VAMPIRE!” She yelled at him.

“SHHH Keep your voice down!” Peter warned her but it was a bit too late for that because a moment later Roman stepped into the room. Leila backed up quickly, she wasn’t surprised he was listening but that was one hell of an entrance to make. Roman looked at Peter then looked over at her.

“See if you didn’t hear me loud and clear I don’t believe him,” Leila said quickly.

“Good, keep it that way.” He said in a warning tone of voice then he looked back at Peter, “You’re going to be leaving now.”

“Roman-”

“I SAID YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE.” He spoke very firmly and Peter got up and walked out of there like it was completely normal to do. Roman sighed and looked back at her, taking a step in her direction. “You aren’t supposed to help these people, they are scum and if you give them anything they’ll just take more. You should know better.”

“How much of that conversation did you hear?” Leila asked him.

“Enough,” He said, “And if he says this Hoffman guy is his father he’s not lying.”

“Okay then well…it’s been very nice chatting with you and your uh…friend, but I have things to do.” She said and just as she finished her phone started ringing. She moved towards it and he backhanded her across the face with enough force to knock her over. She cried out and fell back onto the floor. He stepped towards her and got down, pinning her in place and looking into her eyes.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun,” He said, “You’re a real cocktease you know that right?”

“Get off of me,” She breathed, “If you do this you’ll be raping a federal agent. Do you really want that on your record?”

“No one’s going to ever find out.” He laughed and ripped her shirt open violently. She cried out and he put a hand to her throat, squeezing it gently before moving in and licking at her skin, his hand moving down towards her pants, opening them up quickly. He did it so fast she became quite aware he couldn’t be a stranger to doing this to women who didn’t want it so she at least knew now that her theory about him being a rapist was correct.

“I don’t know how you think you’ll…cover this up…” She breathed as he slipped a hand into her panties.

“Fuck…you like this don’t you? I can feel how wet you are.” He whispered and slipped a finger into her. She moaned softly and closed her eyes. Though it was true that she was aroused, the whole problem with her was her affliction which caused her not only to be attracted to dangerous men but the fact that fear aroused her and she was, quite frankly, terrified in the moment. He was using it against her and she was well aware of that. He probably figured out this would be the case the moment she told him about her problem.

“That doesn’t mean I want you to do it,” She hissed angrily.

“Mmmm I beg to differ, I saw how you were looking at me the moment we first met, you fucking want this.” He breathed and removed his hand from her cunt. He jammed two of his fingers into her mouth gagging her violently which distracted her long enough that he was able to get her jeans and panties down to expose her. She screamed angrily when he moved his hand away and he slapped her again. “Shut the fuck up.”

“No!” She screamed, “PETER!” The only reason she was yelling for him was that he was the closest person within the general area that she also believed could stop Roman, or at least be somewhere close to a physical match for him. How he’d left was very odd, but that didn’t matter now as long as he came back.

“Oh, you want to make this a threesome?” Roman laughed, she tried to sit up but he pinned her back down again before getting his cock out and thrusting into her. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes. The problem was she was very conflicted because he wasn’t wrong about her finding him attractive, and far before this had happened. She didn’t want this and yet part of her did. Part of her wanted to fuck him, it’d been so long since she’d been with anyone (especially anyone willing to get dangerously rough with her) that the idea was enticing. She’d entertained it a few times before now. She wasn’t sure how much it really was rape, even despite her trying to warn him that it was.

“FUCK YOU!” She screamed.

“Don’t worry…I’m taking care of that right now…” he panted and started to thrust into her. His movement wasn’t all that pleasurable, not for her at least, the sole purpose of what he was doing now was to get himself off, it was obvious he didn’t give a shit about her pleasure which really only turned her on more. She struggled under him, trying to claw at his chest, then his face, desperately wanting him to stop and continue at the same time.

“ROMAN!” She screamed.

“That’s right…say my fucking name bitch…” He snarled. She was annoyed by how hot this was. How turned on she was at his total disregard of her as a person. She closed her eyes again and bit into her lip hard enough to draw blood. Almost immediately after she did that he had grabbed her chin, popping her mouth open and growling like a feral animal. He moved in and started to suck on her lip. It was painful but he was definitely drinking her blood. She squealed and thrashed against him as her climax was triggered. Luckily a lip was an artery and there wasn’t much blood for him to take but her orgasm seemed to trigger his. He pulled back, some of her blood trailing down his lip as he came, roaring out in pleasure. He stayed on top of her just a moment longer before getting to his feet completely. She watched him tuck his dick back into his pants and make himself look decent. A finger came up to the blood on his skin. He wiped it up and sucked on it gently. She just stared at him in awe and horror before scrambling to get her pants back on and cover herself.

“You won’t get away with this.” She whispered.

“Yes I will because you liked it and you aren’t going to tell anyone or it doesn’t happen again.” He said. The only reason she was pissed off was because he was right and it disgusted her. “Now get yourself cleaned up, as far as anyone else is concerned this didn’t happen.”

“Yeah, I prefer not to go bragging about being attracted to a psycho who thinks he’s a vampire thank you very much.” She said and started to walk towards the bathroom. Before she could get through the door he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.

“You really don’t think I’m a vampire, do you?” He growled in her ear.

“No, I don’t,” She hissed, “Let me go.”

“How can I prove it to you?” He asked and licked her neck.

“I don’t know, drink a ridiculous amount of blood and not vomit it all back up within an hour.” She said and yanked away from him, probably only because he allowed her, “That would be a start at least.”

“How would that prove anything?”

“Blood is an emetic, humans can’t drink it without vomiting.” She said, “So if you can drink it and not get violently ill and puke blood everywhere then…that would be a start but that wouldn’t necessarily mean anything.” She headed for the tub and started running water for a shower.

“Alright, give me your blood,” he said.

“You think I’m stupid?” She laughed, “There’s no easy way to do that, I don’t have the equipment and I doubt you’re just going to bite…me…” She trailed off when he opened his mouth and saw fangs. She shook her head and backed into the wall. He came towards her, grabbed her, and bit into her neck. She cried out, recalling this somewhat from before, just not very clear. She could feel was he was doing and he was definitely drinking her blood. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. Just as her vision started to tunnel he released her and licked her neck before letting her go.

“Now what?” He asked. She put her hand to her neck. There was nothing there, but he’d definitely taken her blood. She gasped, starting to hyperventilate as she slid down the wall looking up at him. “So you believe me now?” He asked his tongue moving over his fangs before he flexed his mouth a bit and closed it. The fangs vanished a moment later.

“No…this is a dream a very weird and elaborate dream…” She muttered.

“It’s not a dream.” He said.

“If it’s not then why would you fucking tell me?” She whispered.

“Because no one’s going to believe you and if you start running around saying it you’ll lose your job. It’s a win win for me.” He laughed, “Get cleaned up, like I said.” He walked out of there and shut the door. He was right about what he said and even as much as she wanted to deny it she couldn’t. He was a fucking vampire, but why was she alive? The only answer had to be that he considered her useful. With all the shit he was surely doing in his life, probably his mother as well, the one person they could use most on their side was an FBI agent like her. One with shaky morals and a fetish for dangerous killers. She was worth way more alive to him than dead and now that she knew what he actually was, how powerful, how threatening, she would have no choice other than to do everything he wanted. What in the hell had she gotten herself into here?


End file.
